The Mystical Hand (Preview)
by W0nderboy
Summary: A young thief is claimed to be a missing princess. This is a preview of what's to come in later chapters. Based off my AD&D group's characters.


The Mystical Hand  
  
By W0nderboy  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I tried to regain whatever sight I have left. I stumble around, my head pounding like two drums trying not to knock anything over in the process. I finally find the door, open it, and stumble out. I need coffee, a cold shower, anything for this hangover that I have.   
  
When they say don't drink Ogre's Blood, they mean it, because it in the morning it's like several ogres pounded your head in with their fists at full strength. You can bet I'll never do it again, but of course that THAT promise will never be fulfilled, though right now the offer is tempting. I walk downstairs to the cafe where my companions are already at, minus one. Pip is missing, and I really don't care at this moment. I see Dagger hold out her hands which seem to have an object in it which I can't identify by sight, but the smell sure seems familiar.  
  
"Coffee?", I hear her say.  
  
I walk toward her and take it out of her hands.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your... You're welcome."  
  
I sit down at in empty chair carefully then begin to drink the cup of coffee. It was average. Not much taste to it. If this in was good at anything, making coffee wasn't one of them. After a few minutes, I was feeling better and my sight was back to normal. The head on the other hands still hurt. I had enough hangovers in my lifetime to know the real effects, I mean I could of neutralized the drinks with a spell, but last night I really, REALLY, wanted to feel the effects of the alcohol. You wouldn't know it but alcohol has a nice feeling to it. It's the best way to eliminate your troubles, which I obviously had because I was stupid enough to try that Ogre's Blood, or should I say Ogre's Piss if you ask me, because that's exactly what it tastes like. And when I say it tastes like ogre's piss, I mean it taste like ogre's piss, and I don't mean the drink that KO'd me last night. A Ogre was strong, and it's blood could knock a person out after two drinks. I found that out, that hard way.  
  
"Hey Grandar, have you seen Pip?"  
  
I shook my head, still unable to speak, my head still reminding me.  
  
Druid said, "He's sure taking his time taking a bath. But we've been traveling around for a long time and I think everyone agreed that one night in an inn wouldn't kill us."  
  
Druid's body was hidden in his green cloak. His voice had a dark tone. Since we first met, he looked human, but there was something mysterious about him I couldn't figure it out...yet. Dagger nodded.   
  
"It was nice to sleep on a soft bed instead of the forest floors, or a tent, or a tree branch."  
  
"We could do it more often if you took your time to steal more.", I muttered.  
  
Dagger glared at me. Her eyes sharp as a dwarf's dagger.  
  
"It's not easy you know. And it would help if you would use you magic to help us instead..."  
  
"Enough fighting!"  
  
We both stopped. Better then having to face Druid.  
  
I heard Dagger quietly sigh. She could be so stubborn, even we first met she was like that.  
  
"Morning everyone!"  
  
My head throbbed even more. Pip went over, got a chair and came to our table. For a halfling, he sure had a lot of energy. He was the perkiest one in our group. He enjoyed life, it showed. I however wanted nothing of it. So Pip's presence was making my life even more miserable. A waitress came over and put a cup of tea down in front of Dagger and asked if we were ready to order, which they did. The tea that she had ordered was Dragon Mint which was a plant grown only in the mountains. If you have lived as long as I have, you get to know a few things, especially certain smells of food. Dragon Mint is strangely enough one type of tea I enjoy, I chose now not to get any now because of the condition I am in. Dagger picked up the tea and blew on it to cool it off, then sipped it. I've known her for a few months now, she and I traveled alone before Pip and Druid joined. She's only 16, but she dreams of being a thief. She wanted to be a thief since she was a mere child. I continued to watched as she drank the Dragon Mint. Her brown hair rolled past her shoulders reaching her back. Her blue eyes was soft and gentle, unlike before when she was giving me dagger eyes.  
  
"Hey Dag, I got a question.", said Pip.  
  
Dagger put her tea down and looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
"Dagger, of course."  
  
"It couldn't be. Your parents just named you that?"  
  
She nodded. Druid just watched. He was staying out of it.  
  
You get to know a few things when you're traveling with someone. You'd be surprised after a while you can piece together someone's life with the little information you get from your companion. Another thing you learn is how to ponder your thoughts while traveling. Like I am now. I was pondering whether or not I should tell them her real name was Rebecca...  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and several guards entered.  
  
"Must be off duty.", I thought to myself.  
  
Then I saw them look over in our direction then began to walk over. Not good. When a guard is looking at you, they'll either ready to recruit you without you even getting a chance to run or arrest you for something that you did or didn't do. I wasn't about to be intimidated though. If they wanted a fight...  
  
They stopped at our table. Then they kneeled.  
  
"We finally found you at last Princess.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: Dagger belongs to me, Grandar belongs to Mage 4259, and Pip and   
Druid belong to Burntice AKA DarkWinged Embraced. All characters were  
made by my group and thus belongs to us. If you want to borrow them then   
you have to give us credit. Thank you.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
